1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various electronic devices, such as a mobile communication terminal, a digital camera, a notebook, a monitor, a TV, etc., include a display apparatus that displays images.
With the development of an information-oriented society, a demand for various types of display apparatus has been increased. Accordingly, various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescent display (ELD), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), etc., have been researched and used recently.